<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say It With Flowers by Marais_2401</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115314">Say It With Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marais_2401/pseuds/Marais_2401'>Marais_2401</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breaking Up &amp; Making Up, M/M, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marais_2401/pseuds/Marais_2401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>比嘉广海驾车离开时才意识到：首先，他见到了平日里的Cherry和Joe；其次，他们好像在约会还是什么；第三，他们都没认出来不化妆的广海。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say It With Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008304">Say It With Flowers</a> by Anonymous.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>广海只是碰巧那天晚上赶时间，他快下班时才发现一个重要的工作订单出错了。一开始他以为一两分钟就能解决，但当广海再看表的时候，已经很晚了。他不得不像对付特别难搞的对决的最后赛段一样加快速度，只为了不要错过更多的S时间。</p><p> </p><p>他慌慌张张地到达赛场，推开车门的瞬间，一打被胡乱堆在一起的工作传单随风飞了出去。广海没有时间去捡它们，即使它们散落在等待下一场比赛的人群中。但是没关系，不会有人注意到的，也不会有人去想为什么Shadow这个S赛道的反派会开着一辆满是当地花店广告的车。每一个S过后的夜晚，废弃矿场的地面上都会散落着各种各样的垃圾，所以不会有人注意到这些传单，更不会去想它。</p><p>一定没问题的，对吧？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>三天后，没什么顾客的午后，广海正在给郁金香浇水，门铃叮当乱响。他抬起头，想要招呼新来的顾客，话却消失在了嘴边。因为，哦，<strong>该死的</strong>，那是<strong>Joe</strong>。</p><p> </p><p>这位S赛道的明星穿着便装，一件很普通的衬衫，但那张脸是不会错的，<strong>身材</strong>也是。Joe，和他的六块腹肌，此时正在广海的花店里。</p><p> </p><p>Joe悠闲又淡然地环顾花店，然后他的目光落在广海身上。广海咽了咽口水。S的人从来没有这样出现过。Joe怎么会来这里？前几天晚上他们两个人比赛时，广海<strong>可能</strong>是有点过火——Joe不可能是怀恨在心吧？</p><p> </p><p>“那么，就是这里了。”，Joe果断地说，这对广海的神经一点帮助都没有。Joe大步走了过来，广海正在飞快地盘算，怎么跟店里的人说，<strong>嘿，各位，我在参加一个地下的什么滑板活动，我可能朝其他滑手脸上错扔了太多鞭炮，现在他追来了，对不起，</strong>然后，Joe拿着东西给他看。</p><p> </p><p>纸张有些破损，还有些脏，但很明显，那是一张店里的宣传单。就是那天晚上广海匆忙上车时塞进车里的那些，也是他在S开门时洒出来的那些。</p><p> </p><p>“这是你们的吧？”， Joe问道。 他指着传单底部的一行文字，看起来很兴奋。”你们还有这个折扣吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，呃……”，虽然在没有滑板的白天和Joe说话非常奇怪，但花店的工作广海还是很在行的，”是的没错。我们商业空间的套餐有50%的折扣。”</p><p> </p><p>“那么，比如说，餐厅。”，Joe急切地插话，”如果我想给我餐厅的桌子上摆些鲜花……”</p><p> </p><p><strong>餐厅？</strong>这听起来挺适合Joe的。至少它不像Shadow在花店工作那样出人意料。这也许就是为什么Joe根本不认识他的原因。”没错。”，广海说，越发感到安心，“你可以用这个折扣。你想看看我们的一些设计吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Joe点点头。”太好了，”，他说，再一次兴奋地环视这家店，”我一直想给我的餐厅买些花，增加些气氛。”</p><p> </p><p>“当然。”广海表示赞同，同时思考哪种摆设最合适。他想知道Joe开的是什么样的餐厅。</p><p> </p><p>“最开始，我在车站东边的花店买了一些，但当天就枯萎了……然后，我偶然看到了这张传单，我想，我应该再来试试。”</p><p> </p><p>“车站东侧？” 广海轻哼了一声，”哦，我明白了。我不应该多说，但是……”</p><p> </p><p>Joe挑起一根眉毛，”是什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“我向你保证，我们对花朵的照顾要<strong>细心得</strong><strong>多</strong>。我们更注重本地货源，而且……”，他是在和Joe愉快地聊鲜花养殖吗？</p><p> </p><p>最后，他带着Joe购买了一些高雅的时令鲜花，用于他餐厅里不同的位置。这是广海这一周来最大的一笔生意，即使是在50%折扣和新客折扣之后——广海觉得自己真慷慨。也算是<strong>补偿</strong>了Joe那天晚上的几声鞭炮——还意外带来了一个新的固定客源，这种自豪感也让他在最初看到Joe来他店里的忐忑不安变成了过去。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，”Joe说，”那个怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>他指着收银台旁，陈列的一排仙人掌植物。这些爱心花盆涂着深浅不一的粉色、红色和白色。它们是为了吸引那些可能会额外购买可爱便宜花朵的人，或者是有送礼需求的人。</p><p> </p><p>“你想要一个？”，广海问，有点惊讶。”它们和你已经买到的鲜花不太搭，但如果你想要……”</p><p> </p><p>“不是我。”， Joe摇了摇头。很明显他已经有想法了，”其实……”，他又看了看那张破旧的传单，指着另一部分广告。<strong>购物满1万日元以上可享受当日免费配送服务！送礼的最佳选择！为什么不给那个特别的人一份惊喜呢?</strong>”我买了这么多，”，他指着收银机吐出的长长的收据。”可不可以再买一个这个，然后送到别的地方去？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然可以。”，广海同意了。”填好地址就可以了……哦，如果你想要的话，还会附赠一张卡片。”</p><p> </p><p>Joe确实想要一张卡片。他简单地签了字，懒洋洋地画了一颗爱心和他的真名虎次郎。</p><p> </p><p>Joe要给人送花并不令人意外——每个在S的夜晚，他身上总是挂满了女人——但广海还是忍不住好奇。送花的地址是在这个城市新开发的豪华地段，而那个女人的名字是……薰？</p><p> </p><p>他本来不太在意这些。但Joe开心地离开后——在某些奇迹的作用下，他似乎还<strong>不知道</strong>自己刚从那个前几天晚上差点把他从滑板上撞下来的家伙那里买了花——广海决定亲自去送货，就现在。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joe的女朋友或者别的什么人住的那栋楼很豪华，闪闪发亮的金属和玻璃，不只有一个保安，还有各种摄像头和扫描仪，还有机器在广海进入电梯时监视着他。他手中粉红色花盆里的小仙人掌和这里格格不入，广海想，是Joe选的礼物不够好，和他没关系。</p><p> </p><p>他对着送货单上的门牌号旁边的监控摄像头做了自我介绍，然后门终于开了，露出了……</p><p> </p><p>这株仙人掌险些跌落在光洁无暇的走廊地板上。幸运的是，由于Joe的来访，广海今天已经有了一些掩饰自己身份的练习。</p><p> </p><p>是Cherry，Cherry Blossom。他戴着眼镜，穿着一身深色和服，虽然比他在S的服装要正式得多，但<strong>绝对</strong>是他。</p><p> </p><p>“什么事？” Cherry有些不耐烦地问道。</p><p> </p><p>“送货的。”，广海举着仙人掌，设法用正常的语气说道。当他今天第一次见Joe时，他没有想到事情会发展成<strong>这样</strong>。</p><p> </p><p>Cherry接过仙人掌。当他这样做的时候，戴在他手腕上的手镯亮了起来，一个智能女声响起：<strong>”Astrophytum asterias，仙人掌科植物，原产于墨西哥和美国地区。通常作为室内植物饲养。” </strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>看吧，多怪异。</strong>如果之前还有疑问的话，现在这<strong>绝对</strong>是那个总是带着愚蠢的AI滑板出现在S的家伙。</p><p> </p><p>不过，薰到底是谁？Joe没有、他不会是和Cherry的<strong>老婆</strong>有一腿什么的吧？广海是不是碰上了什么Drama剧情？唯一的好消息是，Cherry和Joe一样，似乎根本认不出不是Shadow装扮的广海。</p><p> </p><p>Cherry研究了仙人掌，又看了附赠的卡片。广海屏住呼吸等待着，但最后Cherry只是点了点头。”好吧，我收下了。你需要我签字什么的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“哦！”，广海摸出送货单和笔。Cherry优雅地签了字，笔触流畅，富有艺术感。这和Joe填写的收货资料上的名字一样。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哦</strong>，广海想。这真是……信息量有些大。</p><p> </p><p>Cherry——樱屋敷薫——再次观察着小仙人掌，将它在手中转来转去。他的嘴角泛起一个淡淡的微笑。</p><p> </p><p>“你是怎么养殖它的？”，Cherry问道。</p><p> </p><p>广海感谢他的细心，尽管他的思绪正在飞速运转，试图跟上过去几个小时里接收到的所有信息。”你可以……”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Astrophytum asterias</strong>
  <strong>是友好的植物，只需要每两到四周浇一次水。建议每天晒太阳，并使用专用的仙人掌科混合土壤。如果自然光照不足，也可以使用LED灯。”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“好的，祝你生活愉快。”，广海勉强插了一句，有点生气。</p><p> </p><p>Cherry几乎没有看他一眼，他被他的AI助手——此时正在叽叽喳喳地说着Cherry公寓的规格，以及它们是否适合一个500日元的新奇仙人掌——也就是他的礼物。”嗯，谢谢你。”</p><p> </p><p>直到广海开车离开，下午发生的所有事情才在他脑中汇集起来。</p><p> </p><p>首先，他见到了Joe和Cherry平日里的自己。</p><p> </p><p>其次，Joe和Cherry，似乎是在约会，或者别的什么。</p><p> </p><p>第三，Joe和Cherry完全不知道广海是谁。       </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>之后在S，Joe和Cherry都在，他们俩完全没有表现出任何识破了Shadow的迹象。广海知道自己需要冷静，但不管发生什么，他的眼睛就是离不开他们。广海并没有看出太多——Joe和Cherry似乎大多数时候都在争吵，除了他们各自独处的时候——但有一次，只是一瞬间，他看到Joe在低语，也许是，<strong>你喜欢它吗？</strong>他看到Cherry的眼睛瞪大了，很难说，他们离得很远，Cherry的脸也被遮住了大半，但这个本名叫樱屋敷薰的男人可能是，有点<strong>脸红</strong>了？</p><p> </p><p>Joe那天晚上的表现比平时更令人惊叹，Cherry紧随其后。广海心不在焉，当晚唯一一场比赛中，在一个简单的转弯处绊倒了。</p><p> </p><p>几个星期平平淡淡地过去了。 Joe的餐厅——原来是一家时髦的意大利餐厅——的花很受欢迎，Joe又追加了订单。他对广海很友好，但只是以熟客的方式。S照常进行。最后，Joe和Cherry的真实身份，以及他们秘密交往的事，变得不那么新奇了，广海也能在和他们俩的对决中重新集中精力，就只想着把他们俩都解决掉。一切都恢复正常了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一天，在广海又一次轮班时，Joe出现了。这不是往常他为他的餐厅订购鲜花的时间，广海很惊讶地看到他脸上有一种阴郁的、垂死的表情，就像一个准备对决的孩子刚跳上滑板就栽了下来。</p><p> </p><p>广海欢迎他来到店里，Joe点头致谢，开始默默地浏览陈列的鲜花。今天的Joe似乎更倾向于浪漫宏大的设计，不同于以往他为自己餐厅选购的那些。馥郁的红玫瑰搭配白色蕾丝花，用卷曲的丝带包裹点缀着。</p><p> </p><p><strong>嗯</strong>，这种情况，广海见过很多次了。那些人都是站在Joe现在站的地方，脸上是同样的悲伤表情。忘记对方生日的男人，或者是说了一些伤人的话的男人，再或者是和办公室的可爱秘书相处时间过长的男人，那些搞砸了的男人，寄希望于一束足够大的花束能够挽回局面。</p><p> </p><p>“要送礼物吗？”，广海明知故问。</p><p> </p><p>Joe转向他，看上去很感激，也颇为尴尬，”啊，是的。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么样的场合？”，广海是个专业人士，他知道什么时候应该委婉一些，即使是在这种时候。</p><p> </p><p>“呃……”，Joe尴尬地犹豫了一下，为广海脑海中各种耐人寻味的情景提供了足够空间。他收回思绪，告诉自己要专业。更何况他还不想让Shadow的身份暴露。</p><p> </p><p>“我想我要找一个足够好的，”，他说，“一个……一个和解礼物。”</p><p> </p><p>Joe最后买了他们最昂贵的浪漫花束，甚至比广海建议的前几种还要奢侈。当广海帮他刷信用卡时，他黯然神伤地注视着它们，好像不敢奢望它们能够按照计划发挥魔力。</p><p> </p><p>“啊，”，他说，仿佛刚想到，”我想这次还是找人送货吧。我最好不要……还是让别人送过去吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“当然。”广海平静地说，用了大概是他这一生最强的自制力，才没有显露出一丝兴趣和好奇。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>送货地址当然还是Cherry家。当广海按下公寓的门铃时，道歉花束笨拙地倚在他一只手臂上——这真的是<strong>很</strong><strong>大</strong>一束花——而Cherry用黑脸迎接了他。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，我知道<strong>这</strong>是什么了。” ，这次他没有深究每朵花的特点，Cherry只阅读了花束上附赠的卡片——它装在一个密封的信封里，广海在开车过来的路上努力让自己不打开它——Cherry把它合上了。他尽可能愉快地从广海手里接过花，就像是抱着一袋子垃圾，签字确认收货——至少还是那个优雅的签名——然后他就消失在他的公寓里了。</p><p> </p><p>当天晚上，当广海把车停在S的时候，他试图说服自己，他并不关心Joe和Cherry的……<strong>情侣争吵</strong>，或者还是什么，他不需要再去了解更多。</p><p> </p><p>一个滑板运动员的情绪在比赛中的作用和他们的技术或装备一样大。这一点大家都知道。 广海最近不是因为被Joe和Cherry分心而缺席了好几个晚上的比赛吗？如果现在有人心事重重，有人心烦意乱，如果他们也许碰巧刚和伴侣吵过架……那么，当他们踏上滑板的时候，肯定会表现出来。</p><p> </p><p>广海对自己笑了笑。虽然他对Joe和Cherry并没有什么恶意，但今晚对他们两个人来说将是个<strong>非常</strong>难忘的夜晚。趁着他们心情低落，Shadow就可以向大家展示谁才是S的顶尖滑手了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>果不其然，当广海要挑战Joe的时候，另一个滑手接受时少了很多典型的S对决的豪气。其他人似乎都没有注意到。当他们站在起跑线上时，围观群众发出了兴奋地嗡嗡声，每个人都在为Shadow或Joe下注或大声鼓励。广海仿佛已经尝到了胜利的甜头，但这是否有些<strong>太</strong>容易了。</p><p> </p><p>Cherry也在那里，半遮半掩的脸上皱着眉头。他和Joe一晚上没有说话。当Joe在人群中瞥见Cherry的时候，他的目光仿佛不经意地与Cherry相遇，Cherry皱着眉头，气呼呼地离开了。在人群的喧闹声中，广海只辨认出，”......蠢猩猩”。</p><p> </p><p>这是他们两个人几乎每晚相互挖苦的幼稚交流方式——Cherry<strong>不</strong>说才不正常——但今晚，Joe没有一笑置之，也没有侮辱回来，他的脸色很不好看。而且，令人惊讶的，这句话看起来真的伤了他的心。</p><p> </p><p>“你说谁蠢？”，Joe对着Cherry喊道。</p><p> </p><p>Cherry固执地拒绝看他，“你听到我说的了，还是你聋了？”，他停顿了一下，皱起眉头，广海知道他准备讽刺的更深，”但如果<strong>你</strong>不听我说了什么话，也没什么新鲜的，对吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“如果<strong>我</strong>不——！？”，Joe被刺痛了，差点在滑板上摇晃起来。他没有理会还站在那里随时准备起跑的广海，反驳Cherry道：”真是抱歉，你不能像对待你的宝贝<strong>卡拉</strong>一样，随便给我编个程序，让我做你想我做的事。”</p><p> </p><p>“你要把<strong>卡拉</strong>也扯进来！？”，对他AI的侮辱，显然是压倒Cherry的最后一根稻草。他拿着滑板大步走到Joe和广海面前，”好吧，如果这是你想要的，那么我应该让你见识一下卡拉的能力，像你这样迟钝的白痴是不可能赢的。”</p><p> </p><p>“嘿！”，广海试图打断他——现在是<strong>他</strong>和Joe的对决，不是Cherry——但Joe已经回应了，”好啊，我们走。”，下一秒，他们都走了。</p><p> </p><p>观众们沸腾了，这绝对是场狂欢。</p><p> </p><p>“搞什么！？”</p><p> </p><p>“我也没搞清楚，不过——Shadow和Joe本来要比赛，但是后来Cherry出现了，所以改成了他和Joe比赛！”</p><p> </p><p>“Joe和Cherry！？”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，而且他们两个看起来都是认真的！快，我们快去终点线那边！我得亲眼见证这个结局！”</p><p> </p><p>“这真是疯了。”另一个滑手崇拜地说。他拍了拍广海——他还在盯着Cherry和Joe离去的背影。”这是你和Cherry计划好的吗，Shadow？”</p><p> </p><p>广海甩开他的手，离开人群，用手机调出比赛直播。好吧，他的比赛被打断了又如何？反正那两个人会搞砸的。</p><p> </p><p>他们没有，这是一场精彩的比赛，他们都在用自己的生命滑行，使出了所有技巧。可以肯定的是，Cherry在一个非常危险的弯道创造了某项速度记录，而Joe在最后时刻巧妙地绕过了他，让所有观众都陷入了狂热地欢呼。赛后一些Cherry粉丝认为这不是一场真正的对决，因为这本应是Joe和Shadow的比赛，Joe和Cherry应该重新比一次，这样才能证明谁是真正的高手。所以他们赛了一次又一次。</p><p> </p><p>离开的时候，每个人都激烈地讨论着今天的比赛。除了Joe和Cherry，他们仍然一反常态的严肃——但似乎没有人注意到，他们都太沉浸在刚才的比赛中了——还有广海，他很<strong>生气</strong>。 为什么他的计划会如此事与愿违？为什么吵架会让Joe和Cherry变得<strong>更出色</strong>？</p><p> </p><p>他在家里郁闷地擦掉脸上的妆，然后意识到<strong>只有一个办法可以解决</strong>，<strong>那就是尽快让这两人重归于好。</strong></p><p> </p><p>广海会尽一切来实现这个目标的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>幸运的是，他没有等待太久。Joe的第一束花可能没有得到想要的结果，所以这位肌肉滑板手不到一个星期又出现在了广海的店里，准备再试一次。广海匆匆忙忙地帮另一位顾客打包，甚至有几朵鸢尾花不可原谅地被弄弯了。然后他冲到Joe身边。</p><p> </p><p>“又要送一份礼物。”，Joe窘迫地解释道。</p><p> </p><p>“当然。”，广海想了想，这次他真的要拿出真本事了。不管是滑板还是鲜花，他不会被Joe和Cherry这样的人打败。”也许今天可以定制一束花？”</p><p> </p><p>当Joe看起来有些兴趣的时候，广海抽出了他们放在收银台后面的一套图册。</p><p> </p><p>“这里有所有的花和它们的含义。你可以根据你想要表达的信息选购一束花。这是——”，这是Cherry可能会喜欢的东西，因为他是个挑剔的书呆子。”这是很多人认为很特别的礼物。”，广海及时刹住了车。</p><p> </p><p>“真的吗？” Joe看上去满怀希望，广海第一次意识到，Joe似乎真的很努力想挽回这次和Cherry的争吵。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你想谈谈吗？”，广海这次大胆地问道，Joe忧郁地在”浪漫”和”道歉”页之间反复翻动。</p><p> </p><p>Joe戏剧性地叹了口气，”我也不知道，我们之间有很多矛盾，无论我怎么努力就是无法解决。有时候就是……很难让对方明白，你真的很在乎他。你知道的。”</p><p> </p><p>广海绝对清楚Cherry和Joe之间有多复杂，他同情地点点头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>最后，Joe选购了可能是有史以来感情最浓烈的花束，不只是代表爱情的玫瑰花，还有桃花（”我是你的俘虏”）、山茱萸花（”请接受我的感情”）、水仙花（”回到我身边”）等等。广海要把这一大束花全部搬上Cherry的公寓，一点也不容易。</p><p> </p><p>Cherry向上次一样，怀疑地打量着这束花。”好吧，如果你都送来了，”，他叹了口气，”我想我得收下它。进来吧。”</p><p> </p><p>当Cherry转身时，广海忍不住伸长脖子观察周围的环境。Cherry的公寓就像你所期待的那样，时尚、现代，但在布局中又巧妙地融入了很多传统元素。</p><p> </p><p>Cherry引导他把花束放在桌子上，然后仔细看了看，他扬起一道眉毛，”有点不寻常？”</p><p> </p><p>“每朵花都有它的意义。”，广海急切指出。然后他全部解释了一遍。Cherry静静地听，表情没有什么变化。</p><p> </p><p>“我想，他还是努力了，”，他最后说，”但如果表达不清，就会显得一团糟，不是吗？不管你的意图是什么，如果没有<strong>用心</strong>，也没有多大意义。只是……”， Cherry翻了个白眼，”我想我一点都不惊讶。”</p><p> </p><p>尽管广海也清楚，Joe没有把花束整理得很<strong>精致</strong>，尽管这件事和广海一点关系也没有，但他还是忍不住觉得被冒犯，”嘿，Cherry……！”</p><p> </p><p>Cherry惊讶地挑起眉毛，表情瞬间变了。</p><p> </p><p>该死的。是时候像他的滑板遇到碎骨头一样转弯了。” <strong>C-cherry blossoms</strong><strong>！</strong>”，广海指着不远处挂在墙上的一副传统艺术品，用英语叫道，”非常漂亮！那么，呃，你也喜欢花吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，”，Cherry不置可否地哼了一声，但他的注意力已经转移到艺术品上了，广海知道他安全了。”也许吧。没有那么多，即使我以前涉足过<strong>花道</strong>，但是和……”，他的目光划过桌子，来到了占据太多空间的花束上，”……那个还是不太一样。”</p><p> </p><p>Cherry在各种事情上都可以成为一个傲慢的混蛋，不仅仅是滑板。这简直刷新了人的认知。”嗯，好吧。”，广海说，”抱歉，打扰你了。”</p><p> </p><p>“不，没事。”，Cherry送广海回到门口，说道：”这不是你的问题，只是……”，他停顿了下，广海突然想起了不久前Joe的叹息，<strong>”只是……很难”</strong>的样子。”只是个人问题。”，Cherry正色道：”不过，如果你再接到这个人的订单，”，他一边关上门一边补充，”告诉他不要麻烦了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>才不是这样，广海想，好像他<strong>想要</strong>介入他们两个之间的事情似的。但他也没办法，尤其是近日S变成了灾难，现在它已经变成了Joe和Cherry的秀场。其他人似乎都没有质疑或介意，Joe和Cherry之间的紧张关系促使他们夜以继日地在竞技滑板上达到新的高度，但广海已经厌倦了。</p><p> </p><p>最糟糕的是，Joe和Cherry似乎都不<strong>享受</strong>胜利。他们争论不休，以错误的方式——没有鼓舞，也没有炫耀，只是一次又一次地相互辱骂。当比赛结束后，赢家和输家一样表情凝重地离开，甚至都没注意到蜂拥而至的粉丝。这根本就不是S的正确滑板方式，也不是正确的<strong>Joe和Cherry</strong>。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>下一次，Joe去花店的时候，只是例行公事给餐厅买点花。季节在变化，需要改变之前的搭配了。但Joe处理这些事情的方式和每晚在S时一样，焦躁愤恨。</p><p> </p><p>“今天还需要别的吗？”，广海在结账的时候，尖锐地问道。</p><p> </p><p>Joe凄惨地摇了摇头。”不需要了，今天不需要。”，广海不知道Cherry是不是直接告诉了Joe，让他不要再送花了。</p><p> </p><p>广海随手抓起一束展示花，”给你。”，还没等Joe疑问，他就解释道，”这是我们的免费赠品，每——”，到目前为止，Joe来了几次？”每六次。”</p><p> </p><p>从Joe的表情可以看出，广海的谎言被识破了，”谢谢。”，他开始说，”我很感激，真的，但是……”</p><p> </p><p>“你为什么要放弃？”，广海打断了他的话，”你什么时候这么容易放弃了？”</p><p> </p><p>Joe睁大眼睛，吃了一惊，广海想到他可能有些过了，但为时已晚。两组轮子都离地了，该集中精力落地了。”相信我，”，他敦促道，”再试一次吧，一切都由我来处理，出了问题，我来承担。只是不要放弃。”</p><p> </p><p>有那么一会儿，Joe只是盯着他。然后，他慢慢点了点头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那天晚些时候，广海送到Cherry公寓的是一束新鲜、朝气蓬勃的雏菊和向日葵。它远没有Joe之前为Cherry挑选的花束那么华丽，广海也不知道Cherry是否会喜欢。</p><p> </p><p>Cherry打开门，刚好可以看到外面的角度，然后又准备关上。广海及时把脚嵌进门缝。</p><p> </p><p>“别挡路！”，Cherry要求道。</p><p> </p><p>“等等！”</p><p> </p><p>“你之前来的时候我就跟你说过——我也跟<strong>他</strong>说过——不要再送花了！出去的时候把它扔了就行，我不在乎。”</p><p> </p><p>好吧，Cherry<strong>真的</strong>把广海惹恼了。他不能再忍受这样的日子了，如果这是他能做的最后一件事，那么现在他就要让一切恢复正常。”你必须签收！”，他坚持。</p><p> </p><p>Cherry眨了眨眼睛，一脸茫然，”你在说什么？我才<strong>不要</strong>它。”</p><p> </p><p>“必须签收。”，广海大声说，”这是规定。”</p><p> </p><p>Cherry的表情告诉广海，他的话听起来和他想的一样愚蠢，但似乎起了作用。Cherry再次拉开门，让广海进公寓。他一直狠狠地瞪着那些花，像是想让它们枯萎。</p><p> </p><p>“听着，”，他最后叹了口气，”我知道是虎次郎让你这么做的，但是……”</p><p> </p><p>“不是他。”，广海插嘴道，”是我，是我让他再试一次。”</p><p> </p><p>Cherry皱起眉头，”你对待顾客这么友好吗？”</p><p> </p><p><strong>只有当他们愚蠢的争吵连续三个星期破坏了我的爱好时，</strong>广海想，但他只是说：”这……这不是一回事。”，他说，”我真的觉得你们两个只是需要再试着解决一下矛盾。也许……你们可以聊一聊？”，而不是只顾着发脾气。</p><p> </p><p>Cherry还是不怎么高兴的样子，”真是自以为是。你对我和他根本一无所知。”</p><p> </p><p>“但是——”，广海差点就<strong>全盘托出</strong>了，但当他环顾四周时，他发现了一些之前没注意到的东西。尽管它一直在那里，但太容易被忽略了。因为它已经从原来那个廉价的粉色花盆里搬了家，搬进了一个更大、更朴素、更有艺术感的花盆，里面装满了完美混合的土壤。</p><p> </p><p>“那株仙人掌，”，广海说，”你还留着它。”</p><p> </p><p>“那又怎样？” Cherry听起来有些生气。</p><p> </p><p>广海走近看，没错，这绝对是他几周前带来的那株仙人掌，Cherry把它移植到了一个更理想的环境。至少在这一点上，他做得很好。</p><p> </p><p>“别误会，”，Cherry在他身后抱怨，”我只是还没来得及把它扔掉。”</p><p> </p><p>这显然是个谎言，但广海不会指出来，他有了另一个想法，”你没有想过会拥有一株仙人掌。”，他小心翼翼地开始说，”但你花时间了解它,改变它适应你的环境，但是你也照顾了它。这是，嗯……”，Cherry盯着他，虽然不服气但至少没有打断，”这就是灵活性，是需要相互迁就理解的。”</p><p> </p><p>“和一株植物？”，Cherry平淡地扬起一条眉毛。</p><p> </p><p>“仙人掌很坚韧。”，广海继续道，”它们不管在什么情况下都能长久存活，但还是需要浇水，否则会死。你不能把它当做理所当然。”</p><p> </p><p>Cherry没说话，嘴唇抿成一条细线。</p><p> </p><p>“我还记得他买这个的时候，”，广海试图尝试多种方式，只为了让它们击穿Cherry的厚脑壳！”他在我们店里买别的东西时注意到了这个，他想到了你。他想送你一些可爱的东西，只是为了逗你开心。这很好，不是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>可能只是错觉，他看到了Cherry在微微点头。</p><p> </p><p>“我看得出你们真的很喜欢对方。”，广海最后说，”而且你们可能已经喜欢对方很久了。不要因为一些愚事就放弃它。听听J—虎次郎的想法，然后告诉他你的感受。你们都是<strong>成年人</strong>了。不是吗？”   </p><p> </p><p>Cherry沉默了很久，陷入了沉思。</p><p> </p><p>最后，Cherry把注意力转回广海身上，他在送货单上签了字，扔给广海，干脆地说道：”滚出我的公寓！如果你不走，我就启动安防系统。”</p><p> </p><p>广海向大门走去——他没有再争辩，因为他也不知道自己还能说什么了——Cherry在后面喊他，”你可以把那些花留下。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊？”，有一瞬间，广海以为自己听错了，”我以为——”</p><p> </p><p>“我想，它们还有些用途。把它们留下吧。”</p><p> </p><p>广海照做了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>下一场S是第二天晚上，广海迷迷糊糊地走进来，他没有看到或听到任何有关Joe或Cherry的消息，这很不寻常。和Cherry的最后谈话没有给他带来很大希望，如果今晚的滑板，他们还是那样针锋相对的话，广海不知道自己能不能接受。</p><p> </p><p>但是也许还有转机。<strong>”你可以把那些花留下。”</strong></p><p> </p><p>他先看到了Joe，还没来得及多想就向他发起了挑战。Joe接受了。他看起来有点不对劲，心不在焉——是因为之前的事？还是别的什么东西？</p><p> </p><p>至少今晚，他们能够在没有任何干扰的情况下开始。很快他们就并驾齐驱了，Joe像往常一样表现出色，尽管他没有近日像和Cherry比赛的那种劲头。</p><p> </p><p>广海想，<strong>那就再加把劲吧。</strong>他在滑手最需要全神贯注的赛道位置，向Joe扔了一发小鞭炮。他得小心些，Joe最近是个很<strong>有</strong>价值的顾客。</p><p> </p><p>Joe转了个圈，眨眼的功夫就用板子的边缘把鞭炮档到一边，虽然他现在落后，但始终没有停止追赶。观众们赞许地吼叫着，广海看到Joe对他笑了笑。</p><p> </p><p><strong>好吧，混蛋。</strong>Mr. Nice Shadow不会再出现了。广海正准备下一步行动，在最后一个赛段狙击他。这时人群中又响起了兴奋地低语。</p><p> </p><p>“Cherry Blossom！”</p><p> </p><p>“他终于来了！Cherry，这边！”</p><p> </p><p>广海飞快瞥了一眼，Cherry出现在路边，故意抢走了所有注意力。但没时间纠结了，穿越仓库的是一条直道，是时候从这根残破管道上跳下来了，翻动滑板，下一路段……</p><p> </p><p>“Shadow赢了！”</p><p> </p><p>“哇！Shadow！Shadow！”</p><p> </p><p>全场的欢呼让他眩晕（只为<strong>他</strong>，上一次听到<strong>这个</strong>已经太久了），然后广海听到有人问道：”不过，今晚Joe是怎么回事？”</p><p> </p><p>广海回头看了看，才注意到Joe刚到终点，正在向他的粉丝挥手，脸上露出尴尬的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>“他最近的表现很好啊，今天有些令人失望。”</p><p> </p><p>“开赛的时候还好，可是一到仓库他就乱了阵脚，再也没有追上来。真不像是他会犯的错误呢。”</p><p> </p><p>欢快的笑声从广海的喉咙里冒出来，”YEAH！”，他对众人喊道。Joe从赛场走出来，被粉丝们紧紧围住。Cherry也在那里。Cherry说了些什么，下巴轻蔑地抬起，Joe笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“YEAH！”，广海又喊了一声，”我做到了！！！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第二天下午，广海正在整理新运来的木槿，店门上的铃铛响了起来，Cherry走进来。他的目光立刻落在广海身上。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道<strong>你</strong>是谁。”，他说，他的眼睛在镜片后闪闪发光。</p><p> </p><p>广海还没来得及回答，Cherry接着说，”你就是那天闯进我公寓的奇怪送货员。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，”，广海说，他的心跳慢了下来，恢复正常。”是的，很抱歉。我那天有些过头了。”</p><p> </p><p>Cherry怀疑地打量他。”嗯，”，他说，”我想我应该亲自试试你的服务。”</p><p> </p><p>广海眨了眨眼，渐渐反应过来，”真—真的吗？好吧，我明白了。你今天想买点什么？我们有……”</p><p> </p><p>“我想为某人订一束花，定制的那种。”</p><p> </p><p>“是什么场合？”，广海问道。</p><p> </p><p>Cherry花了点时间整理思绪，一脸捉摸不透的表情，”是给刚刚输掉一场……比赛的人。所以，算是同情？或者说鼓励？我做了研究，所以已经有了一些想法。”，他推了推眼镜，看起来有些窘迫，”但如果你有什么推荐的话……”</p><p> </p><p>广海躲到柜台后面拿图册，他背对着Cherry笑了起来，”我会帮你想办法的。”，他向他承诺。</p><p> </p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>